Memories and Paper Cranes
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Ten years have passed since Edward Elric proposed to Winry Rockbell. The couple was blessed with two beautiful children, who, like their father, have developed an interest in the ancient science known as Alchemy.


**Disclaimer: **The _FullMetal Alchemist _characters used in this fic are the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Memories and Paper Cranes  
**

**A/N: **This time, I'm moving past _FullMetal Alchemist,_ and delving into how I think Edward and Winry's marriage panned out. :)

* * *

Calm hands swept across the wooden desk, laying out a set of photographs. Each photo was filled with smiling faces and beautiful scenery. But what stood out, were the two boys with blond hair and golden eyes. Edward Elric grinned as he looked through the photos, pleased and grateful that he had succeeded in his mission ten years before. After years of turmoil, he had been able to give his little brother his body back. But at what price? His alchemic abilities. But to Edward, that had been a small price to pay.

Since that day, Edward had traveled in countries to the west of his home nation of Amestris, learning all he could to help benefit mankind. And it had been worth every minute. He smiled as he ran across a photo of himself and his wife, Winry. That had been one hell of a proposal. He laughed, wishing he had been more... practical when he had proposed to Winry. But, thankfully, she had accepted anyway. And they had been married for the past ten year, having been able to have two beautiful children together.

"Daddy! Daddy, look at what I made!" five-year-old Edwin Elric shouted as he ran thorough the house to his father's study.

As his son burst into the room, Edward turned around, catching the gleam of joy in the child's bright blue eyes. They looked just like Winry's beautiful eyes. "Let's see," he said, lifting Edwin onto his lap. The blond boy shoved a tiny paper object into Edward's face with excitement. It was a paper crane. "This is very good, Edwin," Edward said with a smile. "Did you do this yourself?"

Edwin nodded happily. "Yeah! It was all me, Daddy," he said. "I made it with alchemy!"

Edward's eyes widened happily. Alchemy... Now, there was a familiar subject. It had been so long since he'd seen Alchemy do any good in the world. Especially considering Edward himself had given it up years ago in order to save his younger brother, Alphonse. "And how did you find out about alchemy?" Edward said, poking Edwin playfully in the ribs. "You haven't been sneaking in here while I'm working, have you?"

The bright-eyed child shook his head. "Don't be silly, Daddy. Uncle Alphonse taught me! He taught Wendy, too!"

Edward smiled and laughed. "I should have guessed," he said. "Leave it to Al to teach you kids all about Alchemy."

"Uncle Alphonse said that you used to use Alchemy, too, Daddy," Edwin said, giving his father the cutest, most suspicious look he could muster. "And Uncle _never_ lies! Even _you_ know that!"

As the child looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes, Edward sighed with a grin, setting Edwin on the floor. That's right... Alphonse never lied. "Let me show you something," Edward said, standing up and taking his son's tiny hand. He led the boy up to the large bookshelf that sat opposite the door. He reached up to the top of the shelf and grasped a small wooden box in his hands. He knelt down to Edwin's level and handed him the box. "Open it, Edwin."

Without a word, little Edwin pulled the lid off the box. Inside was the most beautiful silver watch the boy had ever seen. The front was engraved with what looked to be a lion inside a hexagram. "What is this, Daddy?" he asked, his bottom lip poking out in a childish manner.

"This," Edward said, taking the watch from his son, "is the symbol of the State Alchemists of the old military. When I was your age, my mother died. Me and your Uncle Alphonse studied Alchemy for years in an attempt to find a way to bring her back to life. When I reached ten, we performed what is called Human Transmutation. This, Edwin, is the greatest sin that Alchemy can commit. We failed to bring our mother back to us, and we paid dearly for our mistake. I lost my left leg," Edward lifted his left pant leg, showing Edwin his automail limb, "and your uncle lost his body.

Edwin's eyes widened as Edward continued. "In order to save your uncle, I gave up one of my arms to put his soul in a suit of armor. And, for the next six years, we traveled all across this country, trying to find a way to return our bodies to normal. This watch is a reminder I carried with me from the time I was twelve years old." Edward gently opened the watch, showing Edwin the engraving on the inside. "I'm not sure if you understand now, but once you're older, you will."

"I think I get it," Edwin said, sitting down and poking his chin. "You and Uncle Alphonse had it hard." Edwin turned his attention back to the inside of the watch and pointed to the engraving. "What's that say, Daddy?"

Edward smiled gently. "'Never forget,'" he said, "October 3rd, 1910.' That was the day we burned down our home and left on our journey. When you get older, Edwin, this watch will be yours. A keepsake from your father." He pulled the boy into a tight hug as tears poured from his golden eyes. "And always remember this, son: Your father loves you very much. Now, let's go get something to eat. I think your mother made some of those cookies she's been bragging about to the neighbors."

Edwin's eyes lit up, and he dashed out of the room, leaving Edward to hold the box and the watch. Edward smiled, placing the reminder back into the box. "Those were some good times," he said to himself. "It was hard, but it was worth every second."

* * *

And there we go. :) My perception of how Ed and Winry's marriage turned out. Two cute little kids, Edwin and Wendy. :) I hope this was enjoyable for those of you who read it. Please review. :)


End file.
